video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The VCI children's trailer from 1997
The VCI children's trailer from 1997 is a UK VHS trailer from VCI and Thames Video on the 22nd of September 1997. Description Here is a VCI Children's Videos promo from 1997 with different programmes including Thomas The Tank Engine, Fourways Farm, Sooty & Co., The Sooty Show, My Christmas Play Rhymes & Songs, Tots T.V./Tots Video, Roald Dahl's The BFG, The Magic House, Teletubbies, Sky Dancers and Dragon Flyz. Voiceover * Jonathan Kydd Videos * Thomas The Tank Engine - Your Favourite Story Collection * Thomas The Tank Engine - Story and Song Collection * Thomas The Tank Engine - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * Thomas The Tank Engine - Playtime * Thomas The Tank Engine - Chases, Races and Runaways * Fourways Farm - 4 Seasons and Other Stories * Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Other Stories * Sooty - Speedy Sweep and other stories * My Bumper Christmas Sooty * My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs * Tots Video - Fun with French * Tots Video - ABC * Tots Video - Animal Adventures * Tots Video - 123 * The BFG (1997) * The Magic House - Cat and Dog and Other Stories * The Magic House - Moving Pictures and Other Stories * Here Comes the Teletubbies * Dance with the Teletubbies * Sky Dancers - The Sky's the Limit and 2 Other Episodes * Sky Dancers - Getting the Story/Lonely Heart/Dance, Jade, Dance * Dragon Flyz - Dragon Dawn and 2 Other Stories * Dragon Flyz - Son of Dread/Crystal Fire/The Defector Trivia * At first in the Late 1997 releases from V.C.I., after the first video overview, the second video overview called "New for '97" and then fades outside to black, while in the Early 1998 releases from V.C.I., the "New for '97" overview is cut. Instead, the first video overview fades outside to black.﻿ Taken from # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways (New for 97 overview) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Biggest Party Video Ever! (New for 97 overview is cut) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Complete 1st Series (New for 97 overview is cut) # Terry Pratchett Truckers (1997 Re-release) (New for 97 overview) # The BFG (1997) (New for 97 overview) # My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs (New for 97 overview) # My Bumper Christmas Sooty (New for 97 overview) # The Wind in the Willows - Summer Escapades (1997 Re-release) (New for 97 overview) # Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years (New for 97 overview) # Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part Two: The Queen of Night (1997 Re-release) (New for 97 overview) # Rosie and Jim - Spring Cleaning (New for 97 overview is cut) # Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land (New for 97 overview is cut) # Roger and the Rottentrolls - A Complete Set of Adventures (New for 97 overview is cut) # Sooty - Biggest Party Video (New for 97 overview is cut) # Brum - Biggest Party Video (New for 97 overview is cut) # Eric and Ernie's Xmas Show (New for 97 overview is cut) # Rosie and Jim - Splish Splash Splosh (New for 97 overview is cut) # Jokers From the 19th Hole (New for 97 overview is cut) # Golfing to Perfection - 50 Top Professional Tips (New for 97 overview is cut) # My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection (New for 97 overview is cut) # Tots Video - Ooh La La! (1998 Re-Release) (New for 97 overview is cut) # Tots Video - Alphabet Trail (1998 Re-Release) (New for 97 overview is cut) # Tots Video - Animal Friends (1998 Re-Release) (New for 97 overview is cut) # Tots Video - 123 Go! (1998 Re-Release) (New for 97 overview is cut) # The Wind in the Willows - The 4 Seasons (New for 97 overview is cut) Gallery VCI.png|VCI presents some of the most popular children's characters available to buy on video. TheBrittAllcroftCompanylogo1.jpg|'Introducing without further ado, that little locomotive with his colour so blue. All aboard if you please for Britt Allcroft's Thomas The Tank Engine'. Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1996 Title Sequence.png|'Hold tight everyone, and take a ride on your favourite railway line. With Thomas The Tank Engine and all his wonderful friends. And now you can sing along with Thomas too.' Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|'Your Favourite Story Collection, Story and Song Collection and The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection' Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1997 UK VHS Trailer 2.png|'Also Available, Thomas The Tank Engine - Playtime, and a Brand new release, Chases, Races and Runaways. 18 Episodes of Mischief and Mishaps.' Screen shot 2011-09-24 at 15.21.22.png| Fourways Farm 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png Sooty 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png| Sooty 1997 UK VHS Trailer 2.png|A My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png| Ragdoll Productions (White Background).png Tots Video 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png| The BFG (1989 film) title card.png| The BFG 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png All these Children's titles, Hours of fun, Available Now (1997).png|Masses of Titles, Hours of Fun, Available Now New for '97.png|New for '97 - My Bumper Christmas Sooty, My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs, Thomas The Tank Engine - Chases, Races and Runaways and Roald Dahl's The BFG: Big Friendly Giant Video clips Category:Trailers and Promos Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 with voiceover Category:Jonathan Kydd (voiceover) Category:Thames Video Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Fourways Farm Category:Martin Jarvis (Fourways Farm Narrator) Category:Sooty Category:Sooty and Co Category:The Sooty Show Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Teddy Bear Sing-Along Category:Tots TV Category:Tots Video Category:The BFG Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Channel Four Television Category:Case Television Category:Granada Television Category:Brite Category:Thames Television Category:Jo Pullen Productions Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:BBFC U Category:BBFC Uc Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator)